pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
The Iron Monkey (Privateer)
The Iron Monkey is a Promotion Quest for Egg Shen. You start this quest by talking to Egg Shen when he reaches Level 13. Objectives * Talk to Egg Shen in any Tavern Cellar * Talk to Prior Andreo at St. Bonobo's Abbey * Talk to Iron Monkey in the Iron Sanctum (Vortex of Torment) * Collect 5 Bananas from the Ancient Ruins * Talk to Iron Monkey in Monquista * Defeat Iron Monkey * Talk to Egg Shen in any Tavern Cellar Hand In: Egg Shen Dialogue Egg Shen:Captain, there's something I must do, but I need your help. Let's go talk in a Tavern cellar. Egg Shen: My mind and spirit are ready for a new chapter. To become a Disciple, I must demonstrate my skills to a Master... in combat. Egg Shen: The test won't be easy, but our adventures have prepared me. Ordinarily I'd have to go to MooShu to be tested, but there may be another way.. Egg Shen: There was a Monquistan who went all the way to MooShu, became a Moodhist Monk, and went back home. They call him the Iron Monkey. Egg Shen: "If we can find him, he can test me. We should ask the Prior of St. Bonobo's if they've heard of the Iron Monkey.' Prior Andreo: "The Iron Monkey? I knew him well, before he took that name. His is a sad story, one of our Order's greatest sorrows." Prior Andreo: "Brother Matteo was a legend. Blessed by the Holy Tree, he journeyed all the way to MooShu, spreading the faith and making converts." Prior Andreo: "'He returned from MooShu a changed Monkey. Matteo renounced his vows, becoming a Monk for some Sacred Cow in that far off land! He had a new name: Iron Monkey." '''Prior Andreo: "'When the Monquisition came for him, Matteo defeated three dozen with his bare hands! He fled into theVortex of Torment, and never came out." 'Iron Monkey: "'At last you have found me. Tell Shunzang I still refuse. What? You have not come from Subata? Why are you here?" 'Egg Shen: "'Master, this Student comes humbly before you to be tested." 'Iron Monkey: '"You would earn your Black Sash? Come back later, with a plate of Bananas from the jungles of the Isle of Doom." 'Egg Shen: '"As you say, Master." 'Iron Monkey: '"Ah good. And what lesson did you learn gathering the bananas?" 'Egg Shen: '"That no matter how far our spirits journey in contemplation, our bodies will always need food." '''Iron Monkey: "Acceptable. I shall eat them later. Now you will be tested. Show me what you have learned." Iron Monkey: "Egg Shen, you are a Student no longer - I name you a Disciple. Continue your journey, and in time you will become a Master." Egg Shen: "'''May it be so. Captain, let's go to a Tavern - it's time to celebrate!" '''Egg Shen: "I've taken a great step, Captain, and without you I would still be in chains. My journey continues - together, we will both find our destinies." See Also The Iron Monkey (Musketeer) The Iron Monkey (Witchdoctor)Category:Promotion Quests